Piracy guide Nellemus
Piracy tutorial This will be one small guide about piracy. First lets explain what piracy was in real life. Piracy is an act of robbery or criminal violence at sea.Those who engage in acts of piracy are called pirates. Historically, offenders have usually been apprehended by military personnel and tried by military tribunals. In the popular modern imagination, pirates of the classical period were rebellious, clever teams who operated outside the restricting bureaucracy of modern life. Pirates were also depicted as always raising their Jolly Roger flag when preparing to hijack a vessel. The Jolly Roger is the traditional name for the flags of European and American pirates and a symbol for piracy that has been adopted by film-makers and toy manufacturers. A privateer or corsair used similar methods to a pirate, but acted while in possession of a commission or letter of marque from a government or monarch authorizing the capture of merchant ships belonging to an enemy nation. The era of piracy in the Caribbean began in the 16th century and died out in the 1830s after the navies of the nations of Western Europe and North America with colonies in the Caribbean began combating pirates. The period during which pirates were most successful was from the 1690s until the 1720s. Piracy flourished in the Caribbean because of the existence of relatively lawless British seaports such as Port Royal in Jamaica and the French settlement at Tortuga. Pirates main goal is to find and kill trader than escape before navy come. Ok so lets start. Pirates ppl who kill every trader they see, even their nation players. Those players will have red name. Privateers are players who only kill traders from other countries, privateers will have orange name. Notoriety To become pirate/privateer you need to engage other player in hostile/lawless watters. Than color of your name will become red/orange and you will be wanted. Point in this is to engage player than to aboard him and kill his crew in order to plunder his money and items. While killing players you will get notoriety, so more players you kill, more notoriety you will get. For each player killed of other nations you will get about 150-250 notoriety, if you kill player same nation as you are, you will get 250-350. Now issue with notoriety. When you got killed/captured by players you will lose money. Ammount of money is in relation with notoriety numbers. More notoriety you have-more money you will lose when killed. Few examples. If killed with 1500 notoriety you will lose about 1 million, if you get killed with 1000+ notoriety you will lose 500k+. If you get killed with about 4k notoriety you will lose about 2milions+, if get killed with higher numbers like 40000 notoriety will lose about 25 milions :). Highest notoriety posible is 100 000. It is server cap. Only one player ever made that numbers ---->me xD. Also, when you become pirate/privateer to lose that status you need to have notoriety less than 1000. On 1500+ notoriety you lose 1 point per few days on sea. On 40 000+ notoriety you lose about 50 notoriety per day on sea. On higher numbers -cry. So getting high notoriety is extremly hard, because for each kill you get average 250 notoriety and on 40k+notoriety you lose 50 per day so you need kill players each 2 days on sea to gain anythying, if kill traders on each 4 days on sea you wont lose or gain notoriety(notoriety lost bcz sailing will be same with notoriety gained with killing), if you need more than 4 days to kill a trader than you will be losing notoriety :). Think about it. Forgot to mention, on 1st kill you will receive 1500 notoriety, than as I sad average 200-250. Active pirate with most notoriety on server will be spoken by bartenders in cities. So when ever someone drink in taverns worldwide he will have chance to hear from bartenders most active pirate name. When wanted, you will be atackable in safe waters, think of it before start it. One more thing for those who wonna be full pirates not privateers, each player from your company you kill,will make you lose 1000-1500 fame, so if kill too much of them can come in position, like I had to have 0 total fame. :) NO VS When you got captured/catched/sunk by players you will lose bounty($$ depend on notoriety numbers), will lose 1 item from your inventory. If you dont have enough money on you than you will lose ammount needed to pay bounty from BANK!!! So think before start piracy, each time you die you lose money from bank. So your main goal as pirate/privateer is to kill traders, and avoid bounty hunters. Each time you got sunk, you will get No-Vs -Scull flag. It will forbid you to atack players for some time. No-Vs last 1 hour if your notoriety numbers few K but only if you PAY BOUNTY if you had not enough money to pay bounty not even on bank you will lose 1 expensive item and your No-Vs will last 2+ hours on lower notoriety numbers. On 40 000 notoriety for example you will have No-Vs flag for 24+ REAL HOURS!!! To lose No-Vs you need wait time to pass or if you payed bounty in full, you can go Jollo/Nassau and drink at tavern, it will remove flag. While 1 player in fleet has flag entire fleet cant atack other players. Bounty Hunters Pirates/privateers will hunt/kill traders, like you hunt traders you will be hunted too by maritimers. Those maritimers who hunt pirates are called bounty hunters. They hunt your bounty. So your main goal should be to survive those atacks and avoid them, also to lessen being captured buy them as much as you can. Most succesfull pirates are ones who kill much players but whom also dont allow being captured . There are lot of vays to avoid them, some or succesfull, some or not, you cant be 100% safe but can lower chance of them catching you if you pay attention. Some hints: Chech Search often – when you see maritimers in search take care or leave sea go port. When pillaging in some area, kill ppl for some time than leave area, go other place or go afk for some time. Why? Well when you kill traders in one area, all those sunk, or who are in same area will talk about it in comps chats or with friends so word of your actions will reach bounty hunters, so they will form groups to come catch you. Best places for piracy were Baltic on lower lvls, Las Palmas-Cabo Verde area on mids. And best ones are Cape Town area, India, Carib, Sea. Even there are lot of fake pirates(Fake pirates are ppl who sink few guys per week just to have colored name, and to maintain notoriety above 1000 - all those who not pirating all time. Piracy is way of life, either do it or dont.), who wonna prove that being good pirate-means you must be good maritimer, it is NOT TRUE. Piracy-maritiming not same, never was and never will be. There is no point of fighting maritimers ever. Why? Each time you got killed you will lose bounty. Eeach time you kill them you will get nothing. So pure and simple they wont to kill you to get money+to prove to their brains they good. Avoiding them will destroy their ego and make them angry-more you do it, more they hate you-so win win xD. So go other area – kill traders there. Country relations Each time you kill players your relation with his country of origin will change. More ppl of same nation you kill notoriety vs them raise. *Normal: All players have this status. *Distrust: Easiest way to get this is by pillaging a nation's trade fleets. Once is enough to get you Distrust. You can still enter a nation's capital for free when at distrust with them. *On Alert: This is the last stage that you can enter a town for free. *Enmity: At this point you must pay a bribery fee of 500,000 ducats every time that you want to enter a nation's capital. *Hostile: If you pillage a real player you will immediately jump to this relation that player's nation. Now you must pay a bribery fee of 1,000,000 ducats every time you wish to enter their capital. You also will not be allowed to enter any of their territories. You can still enter allied towns. *Warring: This is the highest level of hostility you can have toward any nation. At this point their navies will attack you if you come near to their capital and you cannot enter any of their allied towns or territories. (Nukeshaw) Plunder Goal of piracy is to achieve-plunder traders money-cargo-items to gain welth. To be able so, you must engage them, aboard them-melee them,and on succesfull melee to plunder items from them. So you need PLUNDER skill. Higher plunder skill you have, better items you will have chance to obtain from players inventory. Lvling plunder skill is one of hardest things in game, bcz low proficiency you gain. Hint: Plunder skill is countered by enemy storage skill. So higher storage skill of trader more chance for him to save expensive items. To raise plunder skill you can use +items. Most usefull ones are... There are more nice items for pirates, but I think this ones are good for start. Also as pirate/privateer as you gain notoriety numbers you unlock some nice piracy clothes which require notoriety like Forbin sets, Buccaneers sets etc. Also items you can use are ones with +rowing like Forbin boots, Sword of sea people, Pasha Coat etc. Except plunder skill there are also some other skills usable to pirates. As I sad you will need to aboard enemy in order to plunder him so you need melee skills and most important for pirates is assault – most deadly atack in melee. But take care, Atack skill is countered by Defend. So you should have all 4 skills so can chose in each melee round on of them based on your prediction of enemy move. Those skills are Assault,Defend,Tactics,Gunfire. But for basic Pirates need this skills: Aboardage, Rowing, Swordplay, Assault, Plunder, Lokout., Evasion, Repair. All skills I recommend are: Basic + survival, surgery, rescue, tactics, gunfire, provisions, procurement, frugality, caution, steering, mine laying, first aid... Some hints: With survival you will be able sail a lot without food or water, and when you using rowers with high crew it will help you from stoping every 10 days for supply. Lokout will help u see players around you and to distinct them from npcs around easier. Maxing evasion/repair is MUST to be able survive maritimers atacks. Ships Every player can use ship he like most, and ship in which he feel most comfort in it. Because point in piracy is to melee, more crew in melee easier to kill enemy, so pirates love to have galleys with huge crew numbers. Galleys have good and bad sides. Good side of them is crew number, rowing skill-which will give you huge speed boost in batle area, especially if you hunting trader in headwind, so having higher rowing skill give you more speed. Bad side of rowers is less cannons/armor they have than gunery ships. But if we recall that your goal is to fast kill traders I always say rowers best piracy ships ever. Lot of ppl use Gun ships for piracy, why is that. To be honest when I was hunting notoriety from 40 000 to 100 000 I used Vaiss. Why, well I was hunted by almoust every bounty in game so had to protect myselft from them, ppl was angry on my kills etc so lot of them hunted me in fleets. Lot of times Vaiss saved my life. Good thing about Vaiss is ships armor, gun numbers, movement, bad sides are less crew, no rowing skill!!! No rowing skill meant that if I engage faster player ship, he had huge chances to escape from me bcz I had no rowing skill speed boost. But luckily I had Angel bow cannons which destroy enemy sails/rudder make him full stop. But, on lower notoriety numbers I used Arabian galley, Turkish galley, now using Heavy Galleass. In that time I never had cannons on me except bow canon. No usage for it, I wont sink any bounty with cannons if he atack me, so only need high evasion/repair to survive atack,and angel bow to catch traders. On piracy ships you need high row power, maxed sails, high wave resistance. Best skills on rowers are Pre emptive atack(give atack boost in melee) , Bulletproof armoring, Sterncastle skill(lower enemy stern boosts). Aide skills Aides are crucial helper in piracy, they can give you some important skills +++ or can give you some awesome aide only skills. Aides I suggest are: Osbald in surgeant job – give rowing+1, repair +1 , plunder +1 Tufan/Wolfgang in Lieutenants job – give sp+1,assault+1,etc and most important give aide skill Restriction!!! What is restriction? It is aide skill which prevent enemy in melee to succesfully retreat for number of times 1-3. Why is it important? You must kill his crew, and traders will use retreat to escape from melee, if they succed you cant instant aboard them after it, need some time in batle area to pass, so if they succed to exit batle area u lose, bcz they will have no atack flag for few mins, so will be able to log off or enter port area to save themselves. With restriction skill you will forbid them to leave melee for 1 up to 3 rounds, so it should be more than enough for you to kill a trader. In order to use restriction skill you MUST have this on ship Corvus!!! - give aboard effect +2 or +4 and allow restriction to work. I mostly used this Corvus +4 and Large Sterncastle +6AP. So had nice atack boost of 6x5=30+ atack in melee. Other ship items you will need are good sails, platings-iron rolled ones(less max speed, but more acceleration-check my video), Angel bow cannon. Can use smoke or chain cannons on board too if more traders in fleet or if engaged by maritimers so to distract them. Will add more guides lather this is basic one. Also there are few my piracy guides on youtube so free to watch them. Piracy guide I - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2MFcn3pUaE Piracy guide II - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLTaoDh_Xdg New Piracy Videos After El Oriente patch!!! El Oriente Piracy I - 0-10000 notoriety http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWH3bVn7HLA El Oriente Piracy II - 10000 -20000 notoriety http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T994Qi2VDQ4 El Oriente Piracy III - 20000-30000 notoriety http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UaM-a0H3-E El Oriente Piracy IV - 30000-40000 notoriety http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTe0DbqIRww El Oriente Piracy V - 40000-50000 notoriety http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1327VASkKKs Soon more. Piracy videos Old ones 1st piracy run toward 100 000 notoriety http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJbm6e3YBsw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qREkmrxMI0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcz7oOyzlxM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEtshqn3SG8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZsgvnugsQ4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSCzuPvna0E http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mmedizy9XWg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzoXiixoS2c http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ASSD0ldU3U And road to 100 000 notoriety :) enjoy 100 000 Notoriety :) For all ppl, piracy is part of game, you can love it or hate it, but it is still essential part of game, so learn to live with it. If any of you wont to become pirates, I welcome you to, but first get decent skills in swordplay,assault, rowing, evasion, repair. I started piracy from lvl 21+ in Arabian galley, but for most of you I suggest grind to lvls 46+ 52+ so you can use turkish galley or Vaiss, + to get you nice skills to defend yourself from maritimers. If you start piracy, do it best you can, or stop it if not going well. Dont just pretend to be pirates having colored name. While pirating and if you good in it ppl will start telling you rude things and call you bad names, also you will kill ppl and you will get killed too, it is all part of game. So if you think you like it, everyone should try it once, even just to feel it. One update... I made this long time ago, few things which affecting piracy now more are: row power, waves. I use to have r11 waves but now try get as much waves you can they make your ships fast!!! Also max row power if you can. One new tip, it is usefull to use pillage orders when melee traders/adventurers/maritimers, I rare use them but they can give awesome loot from them :) Enjoy in it, gl hf. Also welcome to visit my NM Forum page www.Nellemus.2fear.com or visit my youtube channel http://www.youtube.com/user/Nenadusdemigod?feature=watch Category:Guides